


Who broke you Sammy?

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Season/Series 10, kind of a poem, kind of not, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem or just thoughts about who broke Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who broke you Sammy?

Who broke you Sammy?  
Was it your brother who wouldn't let you decide?  
Was it your father who wouldn't let you chose?  
Was it the angels who didn't trust you?  
Was it the demons who wanted you?  
Was it God who had already decided?  
Was it the world who had everything planned out?  
Was it the people who used you?  
Was it the Devil who sowed doubt in your mind?  
Was it your mother, who gave up on you?  
Was it your friends who killed you?  
Was it your allies, that lied to you?  
Was it the king who chose you?  
Was it your family who needed you?  
Was it them who treated you wrong?  
Or was it everyone for never really letting you go?


End file.
